Existences
by SpreadYourCrimsonWings
Summary: He doesn't know... the meaning of existences but soon... he must realize it. 1896 implied 6996


**Author's Note: **Another fic is ready! Angst fic actually…-__-; Well, yah it take time 6 years later, so you can say Chrome's age is 20 and Hibari's 22. This fic implied character dead, you can say it's Mukuro ( sorry for Mukuro fans! ) and later for Chrome. The Vongola rings hasn't destroyed yet This fic also implied 1896 and 6996, only a hint though. Again, I'll never stop apologizing for my bad Grammars and vocabulary, also for really, really OOC-ness in here… *bow low* m(_ _)m

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the reborn characters! but Akira Amano does! I'll never and definitely never own this famous series.

***************************************************************************************************

The buildings now became ruined by time. The sign of "Kokuyo Land" now had broken into pieces. A man stepped inside the old buildings. The stairs that aimed to _his_ previous room….

The light barely shined through the cracks of the buildings, shined upon the black suit of the man. He walked, until he reached the room. The room that belonged to _him _before…

He finally found it….

" I finally find you, as I though, you're here, aren't you?"

The now 22 years old Cloud guardian, was walking with his usual pride. Inside _his _throne, the broken throne. He remained silent on his place. He kept his eyes at the figure in front of him. The figure was shine by the sunlight that passed through the window. He could barely saw the cold presence that surrounded the person in front of him. The awkward silent still last for another minute before the person who stood in front of him spoke….

" He send you, does he?"

Hibari kyouya, let out a deep sigh before replied…

" It's none of your business "

The figure also replied…

" It's none of your business too… Hibari Kyouya "

The _female_ turned…

The purple hair of _her_ had grown pass her shoulder. Her lips was shinning under the light that shined upon her, but it didn't show any sign of happiness. It showed disappointment, sadness yet coldness. _Her _beautiful one –violet eye, showed nothing but emptiness. _She _turned her body to faced him, her white shirt was blow slowly by the soft winds. _Her _hair covered her pale face. _She _didn't show any expression besides…

_Sadness…_

" Chrome Dokuro…"

As he spoke her name, a little frowned appeared on her face. She was holding her precious trident of _him_ with her right hand, the one _he _gave her…

" It's useless if you tell me to go back…"

The female guardian now pointed her trident towards the cloud guardian. Her expression grew serious.

" I'll kill you if you keep persuade me…."

He had no power to forced her. His boss had tell him to brought her back. Because she was one of them, but she thought it was totally useless. There was no use if she came back, because _he_ wasn't there, not again.

" If you can…, the boss has tell me to bring you back. Isn't that one of your duty to obey him?"

The cloud guardian now had lost most of his patience. He raised his tonfa and ready to knocked her down. He had named as the strongest guardian, he would fought if he had to. But, to faced her it was difficult… not because she was a woman, no, he didn't distinguish any gender, he would immediately _bite them to death_ if his pride told so. Because he knew, he no need anymore to bite her to death…

" Don't make me do this to you…."

The female guardian still remained in silent as his words echoed in the old room. She brought down her trident and closed her eye before opened it again.

" I don't like any fight, never in my entire life"

She turned herself to faced the window behind her.

" Hibari Kyoya-san, what's the meaning of existence for you?"

She asked him, she wanted an answer for this never answered question. HIbari just stood there, he couldn't answered anything instead bow his head. He knew that she would asked this, he knew it from the beginning…

" Can't answer? Huh, you can't even answer a simple question now you want me to come back? Why?"

" Because I need you…"

Chrome's eye widened at his words. _Need… _she only heard that word once in her whole life, when she was still a weak anti-social girl, when everybody knew her as..

_Nagi…_

Only _him…_ who ever said that words once to her. She stepped back and giggled.

" Need? You never need me Hibari Kyouya… Never in your whole life. I'm an abandoned person, and it'll always be like that"

HIbari took a step forward only to be stopped by the sharp trident that aimed towards him..

" You're the one who kill _him_…"

Hibari just kept his mouth in silence. He knew, she would asked him for this

" No, I don't"

"Liar…. "

He could faintly saw her eye start to filled with water. Soon, it turned to a tear that rolled down to her cheek.

" Liar… You're a liar"

A few sobs came slipped between her words as the tears kept trailing down her cheek

" They're the one who kill _him… _Those family…"

"Liar!_ He _won't die if it not because of you!! "

She shouted at him which made him slight surprise

" You kept stand on your place as _he _was been torture in front of your eyes! You don't even offer a hand on him!! You let _him _die!!!"

Her cries echoed in the old room of _him_. Her hand that holding the trident now trembled. She couldn't sense anything else besides….

_Fear ness…._

The cloud guardian sighed deeply and tried to take another step, but failed once more as the grip on her trident tightened. He had nothing to do now…. Her face grew serious more than before, showing deep spite and anger towards him…

" It's no use helping _him_ anymore. Whatever I do, it won't change the fate that _he _will die soon or later…"

" LIAR! YOU LET _HIM _DIE!!! YOU MADE HIM DIE!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!"

She charge towards him with her trident aimed at him. He immediately raised his tonfa again and blocked her attack. Her face showed deep anger that no one could predict. She moved her trident to his side and swung it. It slashed his face and drew blood from his cheek. Hibari groaned a little, sure it hurts…

" Why don't you attack me back?"

She asked with a tone full of anger. She was hesitating to draw another attack, _why? Why you still stood there while I was trying to kill you?_

" Like I said before… _I need you_"

His hoarse voice made her kneeled down, she cried again. Hibari came closer to her and kneeled beside her so he could be eye-leveled with her. He lifted her face up to made her violet eye met his dark orbs. She didn't showed any move to refused him…

" I'm sorry… "

His words made it clear. He couldn't saved _him_ in the first place. Chrome slapped his hand that holding her chin and stood immediately…

" So that's true?! YOU KILL HIM!!!"

Hibari just bow his head and kept silent. It was the truth, he let _him _die….

"YOU KILL MUKURO-SAMA!!!"

Her words once more echoed inside the kokuyo building, the building where the four of them used to stay at. Now, the leader of the Kokuyo land, the master of illusions, had gone. He died…. He left his precious trident to his beloved one, his cute little Chrome…

Tears fell like waterfall from her eye, her face became flushed red. _He _wasn't here anymore to protect her. _He_ wasn't here anymore to called her with the name he gave to her. No, he was no longer exist in this world, not again… Chrome gripped the trident lightly before aimed it at her neck…

" What you're gonna do, Chrome Dokuro? "

" If he no longer exist in this world, then I mustn't…"

" No, you must life, for his sake…"

" what's the meaning of I'm living but he isn't here? You will never understand the meaning of 'existences' Hibari Kyoya…"

With that last word, she tried to let out the last illusion of her. The last illusion she will ever used, the power _he _gave…It was her sound….. the illusion of her sounds….

_**What's the meaning of 'existences'?**_

_**You can see….**_

_**Or**_

_**Can be seen?**_

_**You can touch…**_

_**Or**_

_**Can be touched?**_

_**You can exist…**_

_**If you have someone who need you the most….**_

_**The bound of us….**_

_**Will and definitely….**_

_**Never broken….**_

_**Because….**_

_**We are united…**_

_**We are one….**_

_**If the other no longer 'exist'…**_

_**Then the other…**_

_**Must no longer exist too….**_

_SLASH_

As her illusion ended, her life vanished away. The trident now was tainted with her blood. A big scratched had formed on her neck. She was lifeless now, her hand was stiff on the ground. The crimson liquid began to pool the ground. There was no sign of her alive, no sign of her _'existence' _again… Hibari eyes widened at the scenery in front of him. He couldn't help but covered his face. A trickled of blood had splat on his face; his face was covered _again _with death… He could do nothing to save her like he couldn't save him at that time. He stood up at walked towards the door before turning back again and saw her corpse once more. She was so beautiful even the blood had tainted her body… She was no longer _exist_ like _him…._

***************************************************************************************************

He finally stood beneath the sunlight again. He walked abstain the Kokuyo land. Sure… without them, this place was silent. No, maybe it because _it _remained in grief, for them who had gone away. Hibari picked his phone up and dialed some numbers. The opposite voice answer him_" hello?"_

" I… I couldn't bring her back….."

The other side of the voice yelled out as Hibari closed his phone before hearing any grunt again. He faced the sky, the endless sky. He could see the clouds floating, moved slowly along the time. He took another step and walked home. He had lost not one life but two life. He was sure now… he knew it….

The meaning of….

_Existences_

***************************************************************************************************

_I'm here because you're here, I'm exist because you're exist. If you no longer exist, then I mustn't exist in this world too…_

***************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Whaa!!! *cried out loud* I'm so sorry Chrome! I force you to do a suicide! And for Mukuro I'm sorry to make you die already. For Hibari, sorry for the mission I give to you, you must face death twice. And for the readers, sorry if this fic isn't as good as you think, I'm bad at it. I'm working on my other fic ( the last part of 'We are the Illusionist' and 'Koko wa Dare mo Shiranai Kuni' ) when this idea suddenly flow to my tiny brain ( I've told you it's really tiny… -__-; ) Well, nothing to write again… Thanks for reading my fic… Please review and tell me about this really angst one-shot! 


End file.
